


What Do You Want From Me?

by The_DoctorSimba



Series: Song Fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Leaves Beacon Hills, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Missing scene of him leaving, Modified Song fic, Song fic, Sterek if you sqint - Freeform, what do you want from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_DoctorSimba/pseuds/The_DoctorSimba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek can turn into a wolf now but they can't really dwell on that because Braeden will need help finding the Desert Wolf. Stiles shows up to talk to Derek to find him almost out the door. The talk a bit but the question on both their minds is "What do you want from me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Want From Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I AM ALIVE AND KICKING!!! This might not make sense to most people but if you've read my other works you'll see that it's been a while since I posted anything. Live has been busy and I'm sorry. I'll try to update "It's Just Revenge" soon. 
> 
> Anyways this has been in my head for a while now and I finally wrote it down. Not sure how I like it because it's not really what I had in mind but I think it works. This could be considered a missing scene so that's why I tagged it as such. It starts after Derek doesn't die and they are back in Beacon Hills and before he leaves with Breaden. Anyways enjoy.

Derek stared at Stiles. Stiles wasn’t supposed to be here. He was supposed to slip away unnoticed. He had been getting along greatly with Scott’s pack but he was an outsider looking in. He wouldn’t ever really be part of the pack. He had helped Scott grow into the alpha he was meant to be and even helped Stiles and Lydia along the way… But now he needed to move on.   
Braeden said he could come with her and he intended to do just that. It was raining and he had planned on using that to escape.

And now Stiles had screwed that up by showing up and demanding what he was doing. Saying he hadn’t seen Derek around for a few days and he was worried. That Derek should have been able to call at least. That he wanted to help find the Desert Wolf too. That he wanted to make sure Derek was really ok. That he knew they hadn’t had much time together since they’d been back. That he was sorry for leaving Derek alone. That it hurt so much for him to do that. That he wanted Derek to stay. That he didn’t have to be scared of his new power.

It was all too much for Derek. He rubbed his face tiredly. “Hey… Slow it down. What do you want from me?” He asked ow that Stiles had stopped his rant. Stiles opened and closed his mouth but nothing came out. “What do you want from me?” Derek asked again. Stiles bit his lip.  
“Yeah… I’m afraid.” Derek said softly. “What do you want from me?” He hoped Stiles could come up with an answer. His confession was too much and Derek did need simple terms right now. He’s been training in his new body and was exhausted and annoyed. “What do you want from me?” He said a bit more demanding now. 

Derek actually knew what Stiles wanted. Had known since he apologized for leaving Derek on that rock when they all thought he was dying, he wanted Derek to stay. “There might’ve been a time when I would give myself away.” Derek shook his head angry now that Stiles was asking this of him. “Oh, once upon a time I didn’t give a damn. But now… Here we are.” He said laughing bitterly. “So what’d ya want from me?” He asked sounding slightly more imitating than he meant to. But Stiles didn’t even flinch. “What’d you want from me?” Derek finally snarled and that seemed to break Stiles out of his uncharacteristically quiet mood.

“Oh just don’t give up!” He finally shouted at Derek. “I’m working it out! Please don’t give in! I won’t let you down!” Stiles said. His voice held more than a hint of desperation but it wasn’t full on desperate yet. Derek knew the ‘it’ he was talking about was his feelings for Derek and Malia. They had been really close, closer than either of them would’ve admitted until the coyote showed up. Derek hadn’t been making him chose but it had definitely strained their relationship.  
Derek held up his hand trying not to sink to his knees, “It messed me up, need a second to breathe.” Derek hated the next words he was going to say because he was just going to end up hurting them both. “Just keep coming around.” He whispered knowing Stiles could hear him even with the storm outside. 

Now it was Stiles’s turn to ask. “What’d you want from me?” He asked softly. Derek shook his head and sank to his knees. Stiles followed him down but didn’t move any closer. “What do you want from me?” He asked again louder but just as gentle.

“Yeah…” Derek swallowed. He was leaving. He needed to take back words he’d already said. Stiles shouldn’t have to wait on him when he had a beautiful girl already with him. 

But Stiles spoke up first. “It’s plain see, that baby you’re beautiful… And there’s nothing wrong with you.” He was obviously trying to make Derek feel better but honestly Derek was just stunned at being called ‘baby’ so causally and not immediately want to hide. It was also clear that he realized this was good bye and he had things to say. Derek swallowed thickly and listened. “It’s me… I’m a freak.” Stiles said it a self-loathing tone with a smile that anyone else, including probably Scott, would’ve taken as a joke. But Derek knew better. “Thanks… for loving me… Cause you’re doing it perfectly.” This time Stiles did smile. 

“Yeah there might’ve been a time…” Derek said slowly. He suddenly didn’t want to leave with Braeden. He thought about what Stiles said and realized it was actually a confession, he was loving Derek too. “When I would let you slip away… I wouldn’t even try but I thin k you could save my life!” Derek said tackling Stiles to the ground in a hug. He hadn’t been around the others but now his wolf really wanted contact.

“Just don’t give up.” Stiles said when he regained his breath. He tucked Derek against him and held him tightly. 

“I’m working it out.” Derek admitted as well.

“Please don’t give in.” Stiles begged. He knew Derek was taking everything really hard right now.

“I won’t let you down.” Derek swore. Stiles stifled a laugh at his barely there voice because he was tucked into Stiles’s shirt. “It messed me up.” He admitted sounding scared. “Need a second to breathe.” He hated that he was so weak. “Just keep coming around.” Derek needed Stiles’s familiar scent around. 

“What’d you want from me?” Stiles asked. Derek had been shaking for a minute or so now that he asked again so Stiles pulled back slightly and asked again. “What do you want from me?” Stiles put a lot of force into the ‘you’ when he asked. 

Derek closed his eyes and Stiles pulled him close asking the question once more. “What do you want from me?” 

Derek shook his head, “Just don’t give up on me.” He whispered pulling away from Stiles. He got up and went back to his packed bag. Stiles sat up watching him with sadness in his eyes. Even if Derek couldn’t smell it he would’ve seen it.

“I won’t let you down.” Stiles swore once more as if it were the most important statement he’d ever made. 

Derek shook his head. All of this was a mistake. “No… I won’t let you down.” Derek promised as well. He walked past Stiles who was still on the ground but Stiles grabbed his free hand and stopped him.

“So…” He drug out the word trying to hide the hurt in his voice, “Just don’t give up.” Stiles begged, the thought of Derek giving up and dying made Stiles feel like he was going to die as well. “I’m working it out. Just don’t give in.” Stiles summarized their encounter. He wanted to make sure Derek knew the important parts of their talk.

“I won’t let you down.” Derek promised. This time he sounded like his confident self, even if it was a ruse. He shouldn’t have opened up this much to Stiles. Even the other times they had been there for the other’s breakdowns, after Kate and Jennifer and after the nogitsune, they had unspoken rules. One of them being don’t make promises you can’t keep. Stiles never said it won’t happen again when Derek was terrified of being with anybody since he only chose the crazies. And Derek never told Stiles he would gte over killing the people the nogitsune had. They helped each other by helping the other remember the positives.

“It messed me up…” This time it was Stiles saying it. 

“Need a second to breathe?” Derek asked calmly. He hadn’t tried to remove his hand… Yet. 

“Just keep coming around.” Stiles whispered with a shaky laugh. He didn’t want this to be the last time he saw Derek… But he had no idea how to make him stay or at least come back.

“What do you want from me?” Derek asked kneeling down to be once again eye level with Stiles. 

Stiles sniffed a laugh. “What do you want from me?” He asked saying the ‘me’ heavily.

“Just don’t give up.” Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles’s forehead for a long moment then stood up and got his hand gently free. “I’m working it out.” 

“Please don’t give in.” Stiles said not looking up at Derek. He didn’t want Derek to see the tears in his eyes that threatened to spill over.

“I won’t let you down.” Derek said now at the doorway. Stiles had caught him in the lobby of the building so right outside the door was the storm. Derek was sure he would prefer rain to the storm of emotions in the big room.

He looked at Stiles one last time before he grabbed his bag and walked or more like ran to his car leaving Stiles alone. Stiles watched the car pull away and a sad pathetic smile pulled on his lips, 

“It messed me up… Need a second to breathe…” He was surprised he wasn’t in full on panic attack mode right now… But he just felt numb, echoing the words Derek had given as his reason for leaving. “Just keep coming around.” He said looking at the empty building.

“What do you want from me!” Stiles demanded at the door. He was shouting. There was no reason for him to come back to the loft now that Derek was gone. Why would Derek ask him to do such a thing? “What’d you want from me!” Stiles cried the tears finally falling from his eyes now that no one was around to see them. That was his mantra for a while as he lay on the floor.

Finally he decided to get up. A werewolf could survive a crash in this storm… He would not. That was the reason he gave Scott the next morning when Scott came searching for him. Scott never asked why Stiles looked like he’d been crying, why he’d been asleep wrapped up in one of Derek’s shirts, or even why Stiles was in Derek’s bed. The fact Derek wasn’t there was all the explanation he needed. And for once Stiles was glad Scott could figure things out without him sometimes.

Stiles never explained why at least once a week he would go spend the night at the loft. But he did. Sometimes the others would come on different days and they would have a big sleepover. Stiles returned to his happy self and the others never questioned why he wouldn’t let the apartment collect dust or go with an empty fridge, although they were all happy about that.  
Stiles was going there on a day much like the time Derek left. It was starting to pick up with raining and Stiles debated turning back but this was his night and he needed to make sure none of the food was spoiled. He opened the building with a key that had been left in the lock the night Derek left, and something felt… off. Stiles cautiously went up the stairs with his mace in hand.

Opening the door to Derek’s loft Stiles froze. Derek stood there, looking well and good and smiling. Derek opened his arms, “What do you want from me?” Stiles didn’t answer. He just ran over to give the werewolf a giant hug nuzzling his face in Derek’s chest. Derek smiled softly and inhaled Stiles’s familiar scent.

**Author's Note:**

> And it ends whenever Derek gets back. After everything has happened if you want to think of it as canon.  
> Just a short little one shot to get my Sterek blood pumping. If anyone has a song and or pairing they want me to do just put it in the notes. Doesn't have to be Sterek or even Teen Wolf. As long as I'm familiar with it I'll write it. I recently got into anime so if anyone has any suggestions on those I'll be more than happy to watch... I've started a list my friends say I should watch. 
> 
> Until Next Time!


End file.
